Facing an Uncertain Future
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: After their victory, Raiden, Sonya and Cage return Liu Kang to the White Lotus Temple...and Cage and Sonya discover their feelings for each other...rated for some mention of sex, but nothin' bad!


Hey all! This is my first Mortal Kombat story…and(sniff)…I'm so proud of it…anyways, Mortal Kombat and it's many kharacters are property of NetherRealm Studios…but you probably knew that!

It was over…the despot, Shao Kahn, had been defeated and his attempt to conquer Earth stopped. But the cost of victory was high, as many allies of Raiden, Sonya, and Johnny Cage-the soul survivors of the war between the Emperor of Outworld and the forces of Earth, were killed in battle. And now, the three heroes stood on a building, looking at the body of Liu Kang.

Raiden said, "Let us take him back to the Temple of the White Lotus. We will give him a proper funeral, and also pay our respects to our other fallen allies and friends." Cage and Sonya could only nod in silent assent, and they disappeared in a bright flash.

-MK-MK-

At the temple, the remaining monks prepared Liu Kang's body for the funeral. The head monk allowed them to see Kang, and offered a request that the former champion of Mortal Kombat would find peace in the afterlife. Raiden could only think, _Liu Kang…I can only hope you forgive me for what I have done…It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

Sonya and Cage, who were friends with Liu Kang, stood behind the Thunder God. Sonya softly sobbed, and Cage put his arm around her shoulder. Normally, the headstrong soldier would have pushed away such a gesture-but she sensed that the 'bright-lights, big time' movie star's actions were genuine. The monk finished his prayer, and Liu Kang's body was covered by a shroud. Raiden brought his hands together, and bowed to the fallen warrior. Cage and Sonya, seeing what Raiden did, also bowed and paid respect to Liu Kang.

The three Kombatants left the temple, and Sonya asked, "So what do we do now?" Cage answered, "We can go back to our lives…or what's left of them…" Meanwhile, Raiden was looking towards the sky. Cage saw this, and said, "What's up, Raiden?"

Raiden answered, "I must go…the other Elder Gods want to speak with me. I'll be back soon-and we can discuss the future." With a bright flash, Raiden was gone. Sonya softly sighed, and said, "I just feel so lost…In the Army-and more specifically, the Special Forces-we always knew that we would be put in the most dangerous situations. And we were always taught that even those around us might die-we must press on."

Cage said, "Throughout my acting career…all I ever cared about was…me. The big shot…the top draw…and this tournament made me see that it was more than about me. I mean…if we didn't hang together, we'd all hang separately."

Sonya lightly punched his arm, saying, "Nice sentiment, Franklin. But now…what do we do? What is there for us to go back to?" Cage replied, "I don't know…maybe you can go back to you military job…and I can go back to acting. It's like you said-we must press on." Sonya said, "But…I don't know if I can…the pain is so unbearable…and I'm scared…"

Cage replied, "You, scared? The tough soldier -afraid?" Sonya said, "It's natural-being afraid reminds us we're still human." Cage said, "And what are you afraid of?" Sonya turned away, and said, "I'm afraid of losing…I've lost so many friends…I'd hate to lose someone I've come to…love."

Cage put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I feel the same…but that is why we fight." He turned her to face him, and as they eyes locked, she looked away. Cage cupped her chin, and saw a look that said,_ Please…stay with me…please don't leave… _He then leaned in, and kissed her. She was sort of surprised-but she wasn't going to complain. Cage then wrapped his arms around Sonya's waist, and she brought her arms around her neck. As they broke the kiss, Sonya whispered into his ear, "Thank you…"  
>-MK-MK-<p>

Raiden had arrived at the Pantheon of the Elder Gods. One of them spoke, "Well done on your victory of defeating Shao Kahn and protecting Earth Realm." Raiden replied, "Thank you…but the cost of victory was high…and many brave warriors gave their lives to protect Earth."

Another voice said, "Such is the nature of war. Unfortunately, there is no time to celebrate or rest. A new threat is on the horizon. The old Elder God, Shinnok, is planning to invade both the Earthrealm and Edenia. And only you can stand against him." Raiden replied, "I only have two allies-Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage-who survived the battles with Shao Kahn and his forces. We do not stand a chance against Shinnok and his forces."

Another Elder God said, "Do not despair…there are others you can recruit in you fight. Now you must go and get ready- the fate of Earth is in your hands." And Raiden disappeared in another flash of light…

…and reappeared near the entrance to the Temple of the White Lotus. _We just sacrificed so much to stop one threat, only to face a new threat on the horizon…_Raiden grimly thought. He headed into the temple to inform Sonya and Cage about these new developments. He came upon one of the monks, and said, "Excuse me, but where are our guests?"

The monk replied, "They are in the sleeping quarters. Tell me, Lord Raiden- what's going to happen next?" Raiden replied, "There is darkness on the horizon…an old enemy threatens Earth." Raiden then headed to the sleeping area-only to see Johnny Cage and Sonya sharing a cot. They were both covered, and Raiden noticed their clothes were in a little pile. Sonya had her head against Cage's chest, and Cage had his arms around her.

Raiden smiled, and thought, _How amazing…that after all of this loss…they have found each other…tomorrow, we can deal with the oncoming threat of Shinnok…tonight, we'll rest…_ And Raiden looked out towards the sky, then back towards the sleeping couple. He sat down, tipped his hat over his eyes, and fell asleep, as well.

And here is where this adventure ends! So what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? BladeCage romance too fast? Not enough romance between BladeCgae? Let me know!


End file.
